


Gammal Kärlek Rostar Aldrig ((Old Love Never Rusts))

by setos_puppy



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, this was written in 2009, warning for old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Godric are reborn and with their new human lives they once again find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Spings Anew

_"2000 years is enough."_

_"I can't except this. It's insanity."_

_"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."_

_"But we are here!”_

_"It's not right, we're not right."_

_"You taught me there is no right from wrong. Only survival or death."_

_"I told a lie, as it turns out."_

_"I will keep you alive by force!"_

_"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"_

_"There are centuries of faith and love between us."_

_"Please. Please!"_

_"Father. Brother. Son. Let me go."_

_"I won't let you die alone."_

_A long silence passed, precious moments slipping away. The Viking rose from his knees, looming over his maker, yet still looking so small. There was a slight nod of the older male's head, pale hands moving up and down strong, bare arms. Craning up on his toes, the petit vampire kissed away the ruby tears, staring into those sad blue eyes. He never was able to say no._

_They walked to the edge of the roof, looking down on the city, at its people. The younger vampire turned to his elder, their foreheads pressed together. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, my child.”_

_“I'll always be with you.”_

_“And I you.”_

_Tears fell as the sun began to rise, pain too great to describe. Arms encircled and lips met as twin flames of white-blue and red-orange._

 

Eryk White shot up in bed, panting harshly, shaking. He smoothed his hands over his face and looked around his bare university dorm room before hiding his face in his hands. 

 

What the fuck was happening?

 

~*~

 

It was a particularly cold morning on September 15 as Eryk walked through the cold, gloomy, drizzly campus towards his first class of the year. Of his sophomore year. Eyrk was a history major at Columbia University in New York City and, glancing at his watch, he was going to be late for his Ancient European course. 

 

Running as fast as he could across the wet grass, Eryk stumbled into the building and took the stairs three at a time. He managed to get into the lecture hall with a minute to spare and breathed a sigh of relief. Relief which faded fast as Eryk realized there was no where to sit. Slowly walking down the stairs, Eryk found an empty seat near the first row beside a boy dressed in simple jeans and a rather nice looking beige sweater. 

 

Moving to the chair, Eryk smiled as politely as he could muster. “Is this seat taken?” 

 

“No.” The warmest grey eyes Eryk had ever seen looked up at him. “Help yourself.”

 

Eryk sunk into the chair and pushed his bag under his seat as he pulled the table top across his lap and settled in. “I'm Eryk. Eryk White.”

 

A hand was offered, one Eryk took gladly and shook. “Gabriel Adams, nice to meet you.”

 

~*~

 

The class was rather quick, mostly a discussion on the syllabus and the professor's rules. So Eryk and Gabriel headed to a nearby lounge and coffee bar to talk. 

 

Eryk learned Gabriel was from Maine, had a younger sister and a fish named Herbert and was also a history major, with a minor in linguistics. He told Gabriel that he was an only child and was from California and that he had no pets, but his next door neighbour was a vampire. 

 

“One of my professors this semester is a vampire.” 

 

“Really, who?”

 

“Uh...” Gabriel pulled his time table out of his pocket and took a sip of his smoothie, “ah, tonight, History of Paranormal Studies.”

 

Eryk leaned over the paper and read it curiously, “I'm in that class too! And this one! Your Roman History course.”

 

“What other ones are you taking.” 

 

Eryk pulled out his time table and held it out for Gabriel. While the Gabriel read over his time table, Eryk dug through his bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate covered raisins and chewed on a handful.

 

“I wanted to take this course, the History of Religion, but it conflicted with Latin.” He looked up from the time table and pointed at the bag of chocolate covered raisins before taking a handful with a smile. “Thanks.” He popped a few in his mouth and chewed, “not peanuts?”

 

“I'm allergic.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence and Eryk read from a textbook for a few long minutes before looking over at Gabriel, god he seemed so familiar. That wasn't possible though, Eryk thought, they grew up across the country from each other. It was just a coincidence. 

 

“Hey, Gabriel...?” Eryk's voice broke the silence between them.

 

“Hm?” Gabriel looked up from his reading and lowered his book, “yes, Eryk?”

 

“Do you have any tattoos?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Just... just curious.” 

 

Eryk turned back to his reading. 

 

Coincidence.

 

~*~

 

_“Honestly, it gets so dirty. Perhaps you should cut your hair, my child.”_

_“I thought you liked it long.”_

_A soft laugh and small arms wrapping around broad shoulders before pressing a kiss to soft, pliant lips._

_“I did say that, did I not?”_

_There was a soft swishing of water as the larger male shifted about in the ridiculously large bathtub. The two sat in the bubbly, steaming water simply looking at each other._

_“I thought perhaps you were keeping it long to blend in with the humans.”_

_“Partly, mostly because you like it.”_

_A smile crossed the smaller male's lips as he shifted in the tub to rest against the strong, broad chest. Temporarily warm arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Pure bliss. The older vampire was faintly aware of being washed as he stretched his limbs in the water, sighing happily, his fangs extending in proof of his pleasure._

_A soft chuckle sounded in his ear and gentle kisses were pressed to his neck and shoulder before a gasp left his parted lips as fangs pierced his neck and he gripped the sides of the tub. Hands moved down his body, a rumble of pleasure from the man behind him and all the smaller, older male could do was moan._

 

Gabriel Adams kicked off his sheets and rolled over to look at his clock which shone back the time of 3:33 impassively. He frowned and slid out of bed, gathering his things, Gabriel slipped out of his room to walk to the bathrooms silently. 

 

Once inside, he undressed quickly and picked a stall and turned the water to cold.


	2. Hope, Love, Faith

“You look terrible.” 

 

Gabriel lifted his head from his Latin text book after a momentary struggle with it sticking. He turned his tired eyes to Eryk and gave a sleepy smile and a wide yawn. He felt bad for showing up to breakfast in such bad shape.

 

“I didn't get much sleep.”

 

“Here. I brought you a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, soy milk with sprinkles.”

 

Pulling the cup over, Gabriel yawned before looking at Eryk, “how did you know.”

 

“I was there when you ordered one last night.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Silence stretched between them and it was only broken when an overly perky waitress came over to take their orders. Eryk ordered hash with sausage and mushrooms and over easy eggs with wheat toast. Gabriel ordered waffles with fruit before diving back into his sugar coma inducing drink. 

 

“Why aren't you sleeping well?” 

 

“Hm? Oh, weird dreams.” 

 

“Want to talk about it?” 

 

“Maybe later.”

 

Eryk watched as Gabriel finished his sugary drink and ordered a black coffee before their food arrived. 

 

“So, Latin...” Eryk announced, taking a bite of toast.

 

“Yes. I took Ancient Greek last year to help with a credit but I'm finding Latin much more useful.” Gabriel took a bite of a strawberry and poured syrup all over his waffles. 

 

Eryk smiled, Gabriel sure did like sweet things. It was actually kind of cute. 

 

Wait – cute. Frowning as he took a sip of coffee, Eryk tried to tell his subconscious to shut the hell up because he had just met Gabriel and he was not going to get into a sexual orientation discussion with him over breakfast.

 

“So, what classes do you have today?” 

 

“Uh...” Eryk took a long drink of coffee as he thought, “Ancient Religions and the Roman with you.” 

 

A small nod, “we're watching a movie today in class, should be fun.”

 

“Oh boy, historical inaccuracies in film format.”

 

They both laughed and ate their breakfasts before exchanging cellphone numbers and parting ways.

 

~*~

 

Gabriel frowned up at the bookshelf, stretching up on his toes he still couldn't reach the top shelf. Cursing his short stature and bad genes he attempted a small jump to try and knock his textbook down. Then another. When that failed he put down his armful of books and gently tested his weight on one of the lower bookshelves to see if it would hold him. It wobbled dangerously. No thank you. Strategically placing his books on the floor for extra leverage he climbed up and perched up on his toes and – with a screech a series of books on Roman history rained down on him.

 

Laughter sounded behind him and Gabriel whirled around to see Eryk leaning against the adjoining bookshelf, his long legs crossed and still had enough reach to clear the top most shelf. Bastard. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough.” That earned Eryk a book to the shin and laughing, he picked it up before moving to help Gabriel and making a great show of putting the books back on the top shelf while Gabriel glowered up at him. “You're so cute and tiny. Like an elf.” That earned him another book, this time to the hip. 

 

“Well you're a bloody great Viking is what you are!”

 

Eryk froze and his world slanted sideways for a moment before a loud 'ow' from Gabriel drew his attention and he realized he had dropped the books he was holding. 

 

“Sorry. Lost my grip.”

 

They cleaned up the aisle and moved to the line to pay for their things and after that they stopped by an on campus store and bought candy – all peanut free – and then headed off to class.

 

~*~

 

“Something about this movie just seems wrong.” Gabriel grumbled, his feet were propped up on an empty chair in front of him and he chewed angrily on his gummi bears. 

 

“What?” Eryk was leisurely stretched out over his chair and the one in front of him and a little bit more air space. 

 

“I don't know, that's what's annoying me.” 

 

“Well maybe you two could move outside for your lover's spat and let the rest of us watch the movie in silence?” A quiet female voice came from beside Gabriel who turned to yell at the girl for interrupting his train of thought but the quiet glint of her TruBlood bottle in the flickering light of the movie made him mumble an apology. 

 

Gabriel turned back to the movie and chewed on more gummi bears in agitation.

 

~*~

 

After class, they decided to go to Gabriel's dorm to watch movies and unwind. 

 

“It's still a little messy.” 

 

“Probably no worse than my place.”

 

They walked in and Gabriel flicked on the light. 

Toeing off his shoes, Eryk looked around the room, one wall was plastered with large posters of landscapes and structures – Scotland, Australia, China... Pictures of the pyramids, of the Coliseum, of Notre Dame, pictures of places and of things he didn't recognize but were so beautiful. The adjacent wall was covered by a bookshelf, crammed with familiar and unfamiliar titles. Books of vampires, on mythology, on history, on religion and philosophy. Across from Gabriel's bed was a TV and Blu Ray player, and above Gabriel's bed was a single poster of the all girl's Nu-Symphonic Metal vampire band Bloody Mary. 

 

He liked it.

 

“Diet or regular.” 

 

Startled, Eryk looked down at Gabriel who was holding up two cans of soda, taking the regular, Eryk dropped onto the bed. On the bedside table was a series of photos and he examined them curiously, most of the pictures were family photos, a lot of pictures of Gabriel and his sister. There were a few pictures of friends as well, but not too many. Setting down the last frame, Eryk noticed a book, picking it up, he read the back. A book on past lives, why would Gabriel have that? Then again, a lot of people believed in reincarnation. 

 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Gabriel asked after shaking some fish food into Herbert's bowl. 

 

“Anything is fine as long as it's funny and cute.” 

 

Gabriel nodded his head and looked through his movies before picking a romantic comedy about a male vampire falling in love with his adorable male best friend. Eryk had seen it before, but there was something about _Friends Forever_ that he just couldn't say no to. 

 

As Gabriel settled in beside him to watch the movie, Eryk couldn't help but notice the small pride flag sticker plastered onto the side of Gabriel's bookshelf. He grinned around the mouth of the soda can. He had a chance.


	3. Dreaming in Reality

Before long, over a month had passed. A lot had happened within that month, Gabriel and Eryk had become closer. They shared stories of their coming out, which for both of them had been a relatively smooth process since their parents were so open minded. They talked about crushes they had and heartbreaks upon realization their crushes were straight. 

 

They joined the on campus Gay-Straight Alliance and had some how got sucked into the inter-university dance coordination. Halloween was approaching and people were avidly discussing their costumes and who they were going to go with and the whole atmosphere was exciting.

 

Eryk was in good spirits too, his mom had met Gabriel on her monthly visit for dinner and well.. to say she approved would be an understatement, when she was alone with her son she practically ordered him to date Gabriel. Eryk blushed and squirmed and told her he was working on it. Which he was, almost two weeks later. 

 

“Eryk?” Turning too fast, the taller male smacked his head on his rise from the storage space and cursed quietly. “Oh! Sorry, are you okay?” 

 

“Fine. Here are the streamers.” Rubbing his head, he held them out to Gabriel with his other hand.

 

“Thanks. Jean says they need your help in the Quad to hang a banner.” 

 

“Oh, sure.” Eryk lingered for a long moment, hesitating on asking Gabriel before smiling softly, “I guess I'll... go do that then.” 

 

“Great, bye.” Gabriel waved before heading off with another group of people to go decorate the on campus bar for the dance. 

 

Eryk watched him go before sighing heavily. Dammit. 

 

~*~

 

“So, have you decided what you're going as yet?” 

 

“Yes, and I'm not telling you.”

 

“Fine, then I won't tell you all about my amazing costume.”

 

“Good.” 

 

Silence.

 

Eryk pushed his milkshake around with a straw and looked around the cafeteria before looking back at Gabriel. 

 

Deep breath.

 

“Hey... Gabriel?” 

 

The other looked up from his book on Roman History which his was frowning deeply at, his expression softened instantly. “Yes, Eryk?”

 

“Do you... d'you maybe... I mean if you want to... Do you want to go to the dance with me?”

 

“Sure. We can go as a group, you, me, Jean and Liz.”

 

Eryk could have shaken Gabriel and his innocence for being so cutely naive. 

 

“No, I mean do you want to go _with_ me to the dance.”

 

“Oh. _OH_.” 

 

Gabriel looked at Eryk.

 

Eryk looked at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel smiled. “I'd love to.”

 

A smile broke across Eryk's lips and he returned to drinking his milkshake.

 

Victory.

 

~*~

 

Eric wanted to puke. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous before. He checked his clock for the twentieth time in five minutes before resuming his pacing. He had five more minutes to wait before picking Gabriel up for their date for the dance and he was going to puke. 

 

Trying to focus on something else he recited the Greek and Roman Gods in his head, once that was done he looked to the clock again. Dammit. Three minutes left to wait. 

 

Oh well. Better to be early than late. 

 

Grabbing his props, Eryk headed out and down the hall. 

 

The walk from his building to Gabriel's was fairly short but he stopped and talked to a Christmas present and to a daisy to stall for time. Plus, their costumes were pretty cool. 

 

He took the stairs instead of cramming into an elevator and once he reached Gabriel's door he did more pacing before finally knocking. No backing out now.

 

“It's open!” 

 

With another deep breath Eryk walked inside and looked around, finding a sheet up across the bookshelf which was where soft sounds of rustling were emitting. 

 

“Right on time.” Gabriel complimented, “sorry this is taking so long. Okay where are my... oh, there they are.” A few more sounds of movement before Gabriel pulled the sheet down and folded it calmly before looking at Eryk and bursting into laughter. “A Viking?!”

 

“Hey, you watch it you toga wearing elf!”

 

“This is a _toga pura_ , thank you. It symbolizes my entrance into Roman society as a man of age.” 

 

Gabriel sat down on his bed and slid his feet into his caligae before standing and re-draping part of his toga. “Twenty feet of linen for authenticity.” He stated proudly and looked at Eryk, “what do you think?”

 

“Very suitable and historically accurate.” Eryk nodded his approval and flashed a small smile. “What about me?”

 

Gabriel stood back and took in the sight of Eryk. He looked very formidable in his thick, heavy clothes which were covered by an immaculately made chain mail top piece. He had a sword over one shoulder and a well crafted shield over top the sword on his back. His feet were bound in thick hide and fur boots and he looked like... well he looked like Viking. 

 

“You look...” Gabriel searched for the word, playing with a piece of linen that rested against his arm. “You look right.”

 

Eryk smiled and held out a hand for Gabriel, “come on, let's go.” 

 

~*~

 

“Hey, you guys made it.” Jean cried out happily, moving over to the two men, she was dressed in a naughty nurse costume and it seemed Liz was her accompanying doctor. 

 

“Wouldn't miss it.” Gabriel assured, smiling softly. 

 

“So, what are you?” Jean asked, looking Eryk over, puzzled.

 

“A Viking.”

 

“Aren't they supposed to be dirty and evil and wear silly helmets.” 

 

“ **No**.” The force of Eryk's answer made him pause and he smiled in apology, “sorry, history major, have to be historically accurate.” 

 

Jean laughed and nodded before waving and dragging Liz off to dance. 

 

Gabriel turned and looked at Eryk who towered over everyone in the room and shook his head at how perfect Eryk looked. “Isn't that heavy?” He asked, brushing his fingers over the hand crafted wooden shield. 

 

“I barely even feel it.” Eryk answered honestly. “You know, we make quiet the pair, a Roman and a Viking.” 

 

“I like it.” Gabriel said with a shrug, taking Eryk's hands and leading him to the dance floor. “Besides, if we ever get bored of each other, we can always expand and meet other nations.”

 

Eryk cringed with a laugh and shook his head, “bad history joke.” 

 

“No, a bad history joke would be 'we could always invade each other'.” 

 

Eryk rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling Gabriel against him, he felt the world fall away as he relaxed and danced. 

 

~*~

 

A few hours later the party had dwindled significantly and only a few couples and a few singles remained. Eryk had abandoned his shield and sword in a nearby booth and was more than happy he had talked himself into asking Gabriel out. He was just so witty and perfect and cute...

 

He watched Gabriel linger at the punch bowl and talk to a girl dressed as a nun, all he felt he could ever do when he looked at Gabriel was smile like a fool. So smile he did. Sinking into a chair he worked off his boots, which most definitely were not made for dancing, and rested his bare feet on the cool floor with a happy sigh. 

 

Gabriel walked back over and sunk into a chair next to Eryk and took his hand loosely, “all danced out?”

 

“Just give me a few to recuperate.” 

 

Gabriel nodded softly and swung their hands back and forth as they listened to music and watched people dance. After a few songs the DJ called last song and put on a slow dance. A smile spread over Eryk's lips and he stood silently offering his hand to Gabriel who beamed and took it, standing from his chair. 

 

They made their way onto the dance floor where Gabriel wrapped his arms around Eryk's middle and rested his head on the strong chest. It felt so right, moving softly like this, the music was perfect and as Eryk rested his hands over Gabriel's shoulders, all the smaller male could do was sigh. The strength and safety in the arms around him made Gabriel never want to move. 

 

Gabriel lifted his head off of Eryk's chest and peered up into those piercing blue eyes. He smiled and moved an arm up to touch Eryk's cheek gently before stretching up on his toes as high as he could as Eryk swooped down and they met in the middle for a soft kiss. 

 

It was electric and the heat spread like wildfire and it was unlike any other kiss, it was that spark, that click; perfection. Gabriel's hands seized up on Eryk's shoulders and he gripped in as hands went about his lithe waist to pull him even closer. It felt _familiar_ and **right** ; like they had been doing it forever, even if it was their first. 

 

They pulled away slowly, both shocked and both content. Eryk pulled Gabriel against him and kissed the top of his head softly, stroking his hands down the linen encased arms as Gabriel snuggled into him. They remained like that until the song finished and the dance floor began to clear. They broke apart and gathered their things before leaving hand in hand. 

 

~*~

 

“I love ice cream.” Gabriel announced, taking another spoonful of chocolate-chocolate chunk with a smile. 

 

He and Eryk had returned to his room after a few pit stops along to way to grab ice cream and for Eryk to grab his pyjamas. Now they were laying in Godric's bed, eating ice cream out of the tub and watching some old Halloween movie about witches. 

 

“Ish gud.” Eryk agreed around his spoon. 

 

It was late, around three in the morning but since it was a Friday they didn't have to worry about classes. The movie cut to a commercial and a news bulletin came up about something in the vampire community and Nan Flanagan's face took up the screen.

 

“You know...” Eryk started as he dropped his spoon into the tub of cream, “she strikes me as a bitch.” 

 

“You think so? She seems nice on TV.” 

 

Eryk shrugged and took another bite of ice cream before settling back in to the pillows. “Not everyone acts the way they really are in public.” 

 

“That's true.” Gabriel took a few bites of ice cream, sighing. “Are you really the way you are with me?”

 

Eryk swallowed thickly and lowered his spoon, kissing Gabriel softly on the lips, “I could never lie to you.”

 

Gabriel smiled and kissed Eryk softly in return before settling back against the strong chest. “Ditto.”

 

~*~

 

_The room was dark, alit with candles and smelling of thick incense. On the silk sheeted down filled bed, two figures entwined in passion._

_“Can you feel it, my child. The blood like fire inside of you. Can you feel it, my pleasure, your pleasure, they roll together. I can feel your emotions, they swirl around my head like smoke. You are so aroused, child. Barely able to control it – contain it.”_

_“ **Yes**.” The word came out in a low, sensual hiss._

_Laughter as the smaller figure crawled over the larger, lithe and slow, like a cat. Mouths pressed together in hungry, furious kisses. Tongues met and clashed and caught on fangs. Blood spilled over skin, the smell hanging heavy in the air – tantalizing._

_The older pulled away from the younger, his fangs bloodied and dripping. He pressed his mouth down the long, smooth column of the larger male's neck. Nibbling; licking; teasing._

_“Watch me, beloved.” Firey black eyes shone in the candlelight and lips pulled into a sly smirk as the small, tattooed vampire slid over his child._

_Lips pressed to pale skin, tongue over flesh, fangs scraping in light, monstrous teases. Sliding down the long, muscular torso, the black haired vampire grinned. He slid his tongue down across a well accent hipbone and revelled in the hisses and moans his actions wrought._

_He journeyed further down, ignoring his child's need and stroked over the pale, strong thighs. With a quiet show of strength he manoeuvred the younger vampire's body as he wished. Once pleased he sunk into the bed and bared his fangs, licking from the knee up, he found the vein. It would have once been throbbing with life but even now, the blood called to him, sickly sweet and oh-so-tempting. With a hiss, the elder sunk his fangs into the smooth expanse of thigh._

_A growl sounded from the Viking's throat as one hand weaved into long black hair as his master fed on him intimately._

_Pulling away, mouth and chin stained with blood, the smaller crawled up, resting his body against the younger. Blue eyes gazed into black as strong hands cupped the bloodied face. The younger's tongue lapped at his own blood before moving along his sire's lips and then delving between, the two embraced._

_They broke apart as they joined intimately, causing the older vampire to rest his hands on the broad chest below him as they began to move. “You are mine, child.”_

_“I am yours, master.”_

_A pleased growl and a fierce kiss. Breaking away, their foreheads rested together, their eyes locked._

_“Mine forever, Eric.”_

_“Yours forever, Godric.”_

 

Eryk and Gabriel shot up in bed, panting. There was a moment's pause before they looked at each other in shock, still panting softly and shared a single thought – oh shit.


	4. Returning to the Past

“Would you please stop doing that?”

 

Ever since waking ten minutes ago Eryk had begun pacing alongside Gabriel's bed while Gabriel lay on his side watch Eryk with a bemused expression. 

 

“But you saw it! You saw... them!”

 

“And have for years.”

 

Eryk stopped in his pacing and looked at Gabriel, who lay watching him with a plain face and unblinking grey eyes, and for a moment Eryk could have sworn he saw a shadow of a tattoo across Gabriel's chest. 

 

He resumed pacing. 

 

Sighing, Gabriel climbed off his bed and took both of Eryk's hands in his own. He gave a gentle tug and Eryk followed. He lead Eryk to the side of the bed and sat down beside him. He pet Eryk's hair and smiled when Eryk rested his head on his shoulder and hugged him around the middle. 

 

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” 

 

“Is that what's happening?”

 

There was a long pause in which Gabriel stroked his fingers through the dirty blond hair and kissed the top of Eryk's head. 

 

“It makes sense.”

 

“Not scientifically.”

 

“There's still a lot about the mind we don't understand. Fifty years ago science didn't believe in vampires or werewolves or anything like that.”

 

Eryk laughed and pulled away from the embrace, he cupped Gabriel's face and kissed him softly on the lips for a long but chaste kiss. Once they pulled away, he smiled. “I want to know more.”

 

~*~

 

Hours turned into days of research on past lives and reincarnation. They learned the history of it. The religions that believed in it. They read medical journals of doctors claiming to have patients experience it. 

 

They looked up a local past life therapist and booked an appointment with Katja Flaucher. 

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

Eryk looked to Gabriel who was sitting next to him in the small, empty waiting room. He shook his head and smiled. “More like excited.”

 

Katja Flaucher, as it turned out, could have been a runway model. She was nearly as tall as Eryk, with long blond hair clipped back at the base of her neck and blue eyes that were blindingly bright, even from behind the designer glasses. She was dressed smartly in a burgundy pants suit and wasted no time in greeting them. 

 

Standing, they walked into her room, which was rather homey. A couch rested against one wall, matching plush chairs sat across from a wide oak desk. A large bookshelf stood behind the desk and potted plants and varying sculptures and paintings decorated the room.

 

“I was most intrigued by your phone call. You said you've been experiencing the same dreams?” 

 

“Yes, that's right.” Gabriel made himself comfortable in a chair and smiled up at her. 

 

“And this has been going on for how long?” 

 

“Since we were children, though we only recently realized it.” Gabriel glanced at Eryk and smiled supportively. 

 

Katja raised a single brow and smirked. “Okay, then,” she said and cleared her throat. “Let’s get started. Gabriel, you said you feel most connected with ancient Rome, and Eryk, you’re…” 

 

“A Viking,” he answered, blushing slightly. 

 

“How appropriate.” 

 

Gabriel reached for his hand and held it firmly.“Eryk was my companion. My progeny. At least, this is what we have surmised.” 

 

Katja nodded, and opened her notebook. “Not a lot is known or even theorized about vampire reincarnation. If you’re right and you are these two vampires, you have a history spanning back a millennium.” 

 

Eryk smiled. “Two, in Gabriel’s case.” 

 

“Indeed. Well, I think the easiest way to get to the bottom of this is to go straight to the source. I’d like to regress you. Both of you. Normally, I regress individuals in an isolated setting, but you’ve both expressed that your visions are more vivid in each other’s presence, so I’d like to have both of you present. I thought we’d start with a single regression each, and then see if we can do a simultaneous regression for both of you.” 

 

“That… sounds expensive.” Eryk started, nervous. Gabriel squeezed his hand gently. 

 

“Listen.” Katja removed her glasses with one hand and fold them succinctly on the desk in front of her. “As I said before, vampire reincarnation, by definition of a vampire’s existence, is extremely rare. Add to that that you two potentially have centuries of history locked away in there and that this is a reuniting of an obviously very devoted couple, and I could write one hell of a paper. If you don’t mind if I publish what I learn, I’d be happy to do this pro bono. Your names would be changed, of course.” 

 

“Miss Flaucher,” Gabriel began. 

 

“Katja,” she interrupted. 

 

“Katja. If Eryk and I are who we believe we have been, you would not need to include our names for a great many people to be able to identify us. We will leave that to your judgement.” 

 

She was silent for a moment, as if weighing the responsibility with which he had entrusted her. Then an all too contagious grin broke out over her face. “Well, what are we waiting for?” 

 

Gabriel smiled, “that sounds good to me.”

 

Eryk nodded, “yeah. Thank you.”

 

Katja only nodded her head, walking around her desk, “would you be willing to have a session today.” 

 

“I don't mind.” Eryk replied, standing and letting himself be lead to the couch, where he laid down comfortably. He looked a little nervous and looked to Katja, “can he hold my hand?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Once everyone positioned themselves and was entirely comfortable, Katja turned on her recorder and began to regress Eryk. 

 

“Tell me what you see.”

 

~*~

 

_”What are you going to name it?”_

_“Fangtasia.”_

_“You are doing well for yourself, child.”_

_Eric and Godric were in the empty industrial space before them. Godric was perched on top of a chipped counter top. “Do you not think it a little risky to open such a public forum?”_

_“This isn't the sixteenth century any more. The twentieth century is far more progressive, the new age and underground scenes are rampant. People will simply think we're those absent-minded humans who believe ourselves vampires, humans are able to convince themselves of anything.”_

_“Truer words have not been spoken from you, Eric.”_

_"Vampires pretending to be humans pretending to be vampires..."_

_"Ah, avante garde."_

_There was a momentary pause where they looked at each other and then Godric's lips quirked upwards._

_“I wouldn't think you a fan of vampire fiction.”_

_“You said it was good.”_

_A silence stretched between them, familiar and comforting. Godric hopped off the counter and walked the wide expanse. He walked up a landing to small platform and turned around on it._

_“What are you going to put here?”_

_“A DJ stand.”_

_“DJ?” Godric's head tilted and his brows crinkled oh-so-slightly to indicate confusion._

_“It's a kind of musician.”_

_“Oh.” Godric looked displeased as he stood on the spot and looked over the empty club. “I think your throne should be here.”_

_Laughter._

_“I'm not a King, Godric.”_

_“Kings have bowed to you, Eric.” Godric laid a hand on his shoulder and waited for Eric to meet his eyes. “You are **Sheriff.** You are in a position of power. You should not be afraid to display it.” _

_“If there is any Sheriff worthy of a throne, it's you.” Eric climbed the steps and stood beside his maker, looking over his new domain._

_“I have a throne.” Godric said with a smile, looking back up at Eric, “or have you forgotten.”_

_“You never use it anymore.” Eric pointed out, not to be smart, but simply to say._

_“True.” Silence. “Would you like it?”_

_Eric stepped back and looked over the platform, trying to imagine himself seated on the rise, upon Godric's throne. A superb piece of craftsmanship made of black cherry wood and dark, ancient leather. Polished to a shine, worked and engraved and so personal to both of them._

_Eric's eyes fell back to Godric and he smiled, “I would.”_

 

~*~

 

“Gabriel, what do you see?”

 

~*~

 

_The forest was dark and a tan, tattooed youth was being lead by bound arms through the barely moonlit thicket of trees. The a man in front of him, whose name he did not know, was pulling him through the dirt and the cold air._

_They stopped suddenly and the young man fell to his knees. The hide around his wrists was cut and the covering over his eyes removed. It took a few long moments before his eyes adjusted to the firelight and his gaze swept over the congregation._

_“Our God, Mors, is most interested in you, Nerva.”_

_A shadowed figure emerged from the side of the fire. A tall, very beautiful man. He looked unlike anything the other had ever seen. His skin was so white it shone in the moonlight and his long hair was so dark and lush it looked like the antramentum the scholars used to write. The man slid into a crouch, rocking forward onto the balls of his feet and seized his chin and turned his head from side to side before he smiled. A smile once more, unlike one he had ever known, with teeth like those in the mouth of a snake._

_The man-god slid up into a standing position and turned to the rest of the men gathered around the fire. “Your god accepts this tribute. You may leave.”_

_Soon the clearing was emptied of all but the god and his offering. Once more the god crouched before his gift and smiled._

_“You are branded. To whom do you belong?”_

_“I belong to no man nor a woman,” came the stubborn reply._

_“Then what was your crime?”_

_“Murder.”_

_Laughter; loud and amused._

_“And who did you kill?”_

_“My father. He dishonoured his home and his country. He used my brother and I as he would a woman.”_

_The man – God – Mors – nodded. “A fitting punishment. Did you enjoy it? The feeling of power that overcame your body, the warmth of his blood in your hands?”_

_A long pause. Silence. The young man watched the fire before turning back to the elusive god._

_“I did.”_

_An amused look crossed Mors' face as he regarded the youthful figure at his feet, this supposed image of innocence._

_“I had you brought here for sacrifice, but perhaps your death tonight is not your destiny.” They locked eyes, black staring into black, “I can see the fire in your eyes, the burn to hunt, to kill. To live in the dark and walk in shadow. To spite and wreak vengeance upon all those who have wronged you. Would you accept an offer for eternal life and the ability to enact vengeance without fear of judgement? To live your life as a God?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Suddenly he was pinned, lying flat on the ground, pain racing through his body. The stars faded into darkness and the warmth of the nearby fire ebbed before fading entirely. Nerva ceased to be; replaced by a boy with an insatiable hunger for blood and vengeance and a power bestowed upon him by Death himself._

 

~*~

 

Gabriel lay with his head in Eryk's lap as the other stroked his hair and hushed him, kissing away the tears that fell from those powerful grey eyes. 

 

Immortality bestowed upon a frightened and confused child brimming anger was nothing but a curse. 

 

Katja watched as Gabriel sat up slowly, smiling gratefully at Eryk and squeezing his hand. Looking away to give them privacy she busied herself by pouring a glass of water. He looked so frail and afraid and so deeply ashamed. Sometimes it was better to not know. She handed him the glass, which he sipped from slowly.

 

“We can stop for today,” she suggested, not wanting to push either of them to the breaking point. 

 

Gabriel nodded his head and handed her back the glass. “I think I need to sleep.” 

 

“Understandable. I can make another appointment for tomorrow if that's what you wish.” 

 

Gabriel was silent for a long moment, “I only have Latin tomorrow, what about you?” 

 

“I can skip History of Religion.” 

 

Gabriel nodded his head and looked to Katja. “The same time tomorrow then?” 

 

“Until tomorrow.”

 

Katja watched as the two left, Gabriel leaning against Eryk for strength, Eryk's arm holding Gabriel about the shoulders. 

 

Just how much history did their souls have?

 

~*~

 

“I'm right here.” Gabriel assured, kissing Eryk's cheek. Eryk was scared to see what would happen when he regressed this time. Afraid of knowing. 

 

“Okay.” Eryk lay back against the couch and shutting his eyes, slowly drifting off as Katja's soothing voice. 

 

“Eryk, what do you see?”

 

~*~

 

_New Orleans was beautiful at Mardi Gras. So many foolish humans to seduce and to feed upon. So much sex, blood and debauchery it made Eric smile. He looked to his left, smiling at Godric who looked bemused. It was the late eighties and it was the first time they had met in over a hundred years._

_Their parting had been mutually agreed on. After almost nine hundred years together they parted ways in France. They remained in touch whenever possible, if only through simple mental acknowledgements every five to ten years._

_Then two days ago Eric received a letter in his PO box from Godric who invited him to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. He flew out and into the arms of his maker happily. They talked about their travels, Godric had travelled India, China, Italy and Spain before settling into New Orleans ten years previous. Eric had travelled the United States, Canada, he returned home to Sweden, he went to Russia, and of course England where he had met Pam._

_Godric was pleasantly surprised at how well Eric was spreading his wings and growing and finally becoming a Maker himself._

_“Oh.” Eric's voice rose over the din as he reached around his neck to give Godric back his ancient necklace._

_Godric shook his head and wrapped his hands around Eric's, “keep it, that way I will remain with you always.”_

_Eric nodded his head and returned the thin leather band around his neck and tucked the necklace into his shirt._

_“Have you fed tonight?” Eric asked, his arm moving around Godric protectively even if the older vampire didn't need it._

_“Not yet. Have you?”_

_“No. Would you like me to pick someone or shall you.”_

_They moved through the crowds of people almost as one being until Godric noticed a woman in jeans and a bikini top dancing. “That one.”_

_They slithered through the crowd and soon had the woman glamoured and into an empty space between rows of shotgun houses._

_“You first.” Eric invited._

_Godric eyed the woman, walked around her twice before pulling her back against his chest roughly. He bore his fangs and sunk them into her neck. His dark eyes met Eric's as the younger vampire circled the girl and stopped on her other side, his own fangs extending and sinking into her neck._

_Their eyes locked as they drained the woman between them, when they pulled away, mouths wet with blood and she fell, Godric stepped over her spasming body and crushed his mouth to Eric's._

_They were out of the alley before her body went cold._

 

~*~

 

Gabriel turned his head from Eryk's gaze, his eyes falling shut as his hand squeezed Eryk's as his world went sideways.

 

~*~

 

_“You must experience the world for yourself, child.”_

_“What will you do?”_

_Eric and Godric sat atop a hotel in France, Godric's head in Eric's lap as they looked up at the stars._

_“Travel. Study.”_

_Eric wound a hand into Godric's hair, fingers playing with the newly cut strands._

_“Will you make others?”_

_Never in the one thousand years they had been together had Godric made another child nor had Eric made one._

_Godric's contemplative eyes turned to Eric and he looked out from under his long, sooty lashes to his child's ponderous face and smiled. “You are my only.”_

_The words stuck Eric hard and he kissed Godric lovingly. When they pulled away Godric sat up slowly, his hands went around his neck and he pulled off the necklace he wore on braided leather and slid it around Eric's neck. Eric touched the medallion wondrously before he kissed Godric once more._

_They left the rooftop in favour of their dark, secluded inner room and took their time undressing one another before falling into bed where they made love ravenously and whispered words of passion and love in long forgotten languages until the sun rose and sleep took them._

 

~*~

 

“What are you looking for?” 

 

Gabriel watched Eryk as he pushed himself back and forth the study room in the library on a rolling computer chair. Eryk was hunched over an old record book looking through it for something.

 

“A name keeps coming up in my head – Benton.”

 

“You mean like a person's name?”

 

“I don't know. All I know is it seems familiar.” 

 

“Familiar like how?” Gabriel asked, rolling himself over to Eryk's side and peered over at the books. 

 

“Like I should know it.” 

 

Gabriel pulled out a juice box and took a long sip as he watched Eryk and pondered for a long moment. “What is associated with it in your mind?”

 

“That club, Fangtasia.” 

 

“Well that was somewhere in the south wasn't it?”

 

“Yeah. Shreveport in Louisiana.”

 

“Well, maybe you should look at personal records from Louisiana.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

Looking at his watch, Eryk ran his hand through his hair, “I'm going to check this out and then we can go for our last regression.”

 

Eryk stood up and placed a marker in the 'S' section of the public record and stood from his chair.

 

~*~

 

Katja smiled once the boys went under and sat back, pulling out a notebook and making sure her recorder was functioning she regarded their side by side figures which were still loosely holding hands. She opened her mouth to speak before she was unexpectedly cut off by Eryk. 

 

“I cannot accept this. It's insanity.” It was odd, disconcerning how calm Eryk's voice was. His voice that wasn't his voice. He rearranged himself in the chair too, instead of slouching he was sitting up straight and tall – a very commanding presence.

 

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Gabriel too, was calm, and he almost sounded tired. His posture too hand changed, he was far more relaxed, but the confidence he exuded was overwhelming.

 

"But we are here!" That was anger. Very powerful anger and such power from such a calm, almost shy boy. But he wasn't that calm shy boy anymore. No, he let go of Gabriel's hand and fisted both of his, clearly agitated.

 

 _Oh my God, they're having a conversation._

 

"It's not right, we're not right." Why did Gabriel sound so tired, so... resigned? He leaned forward in the chair, his arms folded on top of his knees, his fingers tenting.

 

"You taught me there is no right from wrong. Only survival or death." Calmness, but an angry calm, almost agitation. Eryk crossed his arms and shifted restlessly.

 

"I told a lie, as it turns out." An odd sort of smile curled Gabriel's lips, as he sound almost bemused. His fingers folded together and he leaned back in the chair. 

 

"I will keep you alive by force!" More anger. More frustration as Eryk's free hand grated at the arm of the chair.

 

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" The words were like a fist. So calm but so powerful and the smile that wasn't a smile slid from Gabriel's face in place of passivity. Yet his body made no show of the sadness he felt, instead remaining relaxed – zen like.

 

Suddenly Eryk was sobbing openly, shrinking into himself in his chair. His hands fisted in his lap as he all but rocked himself back and forth.

 

“Godric, gör det inte.” Begging, pleading, crying and all in a language she didn't understand. Eric curled against the chair, hiding his face in the worn leather. Fetal position.

 

“Vi har haft århundraden av kärlek och tillit till varandra.” Sadness within the calm, as if a sliver of doubt had entered into his flawlessness. His hand reached out and found Eryk's, which he held and squeezed. Attempting to calm the emotional blond. 

 

More sobbing. 

 

She shouldn't be here.

 

This was private.

 

“Å snälla, snälla. Snäll, snälla, Godric.” The pleading continued and she wanted to cry with him, to take both of them into her arms and hush them until they were both okay. His second hand fell atop the one holding his own, _clutching_ onto the other. His head bowed and his tears dripped down his face.

 

“Fader, broder, son. Let me go.” Determination. Pleading in an oddly calm and powerful voice. There was an attempt to pull the hand away but Eryk held so tight the feat was impossible.

 

“I won't let you die alone.” Force and love. So much love. So much sadness. Eryk's forehead rested on the small hand clutched between his own. An anchor holding him to all he knew and loved.

 

Katja's eyes widened in surprise before her heart clenched in realization. This was their death. 

 

A long silence enveloped the room. Heavy and thick with anticipation. Once again, it was Eryk who spoke first. 

 

“Jag älskar dig.” Soft, almost fearful but no longer angry. He relaxed against the chair, his desperate clutching changed to a tight handhold.

 

“Jag älskar dig, my child.” Happiness, peace. Gabriel too, relaxed in his chair, no longer forced into an unwanted anxious anticipation by the blond man beside him.

 

“I'll always be with you.” A few more sobs before utter relaxation.

 

“And I you.” The words were breathy – almost a sigh and they filled her with such peace and love she believed them.

 

Slowly Katja returned them to the present and handed them both tissues. They rested their heads together and kissed softly in comfort before regarding the astounded therapist.

 

Katja turned off her recorder and regarded the two men before her. “Do either of you speak another language?”

 

They both shook their heads no and Gabriel sniffled as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. 

 

“I'm taking Latin for translation but I suck.” 

 

She nodded and wrote some things down before smiling back up at them and standing. They followed her to the door and she shook their hands. “If you have any questions please call me. I'll keep in touch with you.”

 

She watched them leave with a smile, she was sure with this catharsis that everything would now make perfect sense.

 

~*~

 

“I found it!”

 

“What is it?”

 

Gabriel leaned over Eryk's shoulder and looked at the book. Circled in red on a tiny map read Bon Temps.

 

It meant nothing to Gabriel however, but he did have in mind to go to Dallas. 

 

“Well, let's go.”


	5. Together at Last

It was late when the bus pulled into Dallas, close to ten. Eryk and Gabriel got their things and found their way to a nice hotel for the evening. After checking in and ordering room service, they both lay on the bed, talking. 

 

“I can't believe I just sat there.” Eryk managed after swallowing his mouthful of steak.

 

The previous night they had been in Shreveport and had found Fangtasia with the full intent of going inside. Instead Eryk found himself unable to do anything and just sat in the grass across the street. 

 

“Patience. Things will come with time.” Gabriel assured, wiping his fingers on a napkin. 

 

Neither of them really knew what to do with their new memories, or what to expect from travelling to where they had once been. They did know however, that they would discover new things along the way.

 

They finished eating in silence and watched late night cartoons. Once they were finished, they showered separately and changed into pyjamas before Gabriel set the alarm . Climbing into bed, they curled up and fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

“We got lost.”

 

“We did not get lost, we took the scenic route.”

 

It was just after sunset the next night and the two of them had found a diner after a long day of walking around with nothing to show for it. 

 

“You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had your licence.”

 

“I could say the same thing about you.”

 

“I was too tall to fit into the instructor's car! What's your excuse, couldn't reach the pedals?” 

 

“I am over two thousand years old, I have no use for a car!”

 

There was long pause as they looked at each other before Gabriel's mouth twitched and he burst into laughter. “I cannot believe I just said that!”

 

Eryk laughed as well before leaning over the table top and kissing Gabriel sweetly for a long moment before sitting back. “I must say you don't look a day over five hundred.”

 

That earned him a napkin to the face as Gabriel laughed at his own expense. 

 

They fell silent and returned to their menus, glad the diner was fairly deserted and no one had heard their exchange. 

 

A nice waitress in an adorably tacky uniform bounced over to their table, “what can I get for y'all?”

 

Eryk regarded the menu again, pondering. “Can I get... Hm.” He tapped his fingers against the menu, wondering what to have. “Can I get the chicken fingers with honey barbeque sauce and that mixed side order of onion rings and fries and a strawberry milkshake, please?”

 

“Sure thing.” The waitress, whose name tag read 'Janette' said with one of those 100 watt smiles. She turned to Gabriel, “and what about you?”

 

Gabriel smiled up at her pleasantly, “I'll have the Western sandwich, no ham. Can I get cheese instead? I don't want to be a bother.”

 

“That's no problem. What would you like for a side? We have: fries, baked potato, hash, mash, rice, salad, onion rings or a rings-fries combo.”

 

“Oh. Uh...” Gabriel looked a little overwhelmed at the speed at which she spoke. “Fries.” 

 

“Great! And to drink?”

 

“Diet coke.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

“No ham? What are you, Jewish?” Eryk asked, unfolding his napkin and laying it in his lap.

 

“No. I'm a vegetarian.” 

 

Eryk laughed shortly before stopping at the look on Gabriel's face. “What, you're serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eryk shook his head and took one of Gabriel's hands in his. “Only you would come back and not eat meat.”

 

Gabriel laughed before smiling up at Janette when she dropped off their drinks. He stirred his drink with the straw, looking contemplative before his eyes fixated on Eryk once again. “I find it... refreshing.” His lips quirked upwards a little in a smile before he took a long sip of his drink. 

 

Eryk lightly squeezed the fingers entwined with his own before raising them and kissing the back of Gabriel's hand. “I like it.” He turned over their hands and kissed the pulse point on Gabriel's wrist, his blue eyes boring into the warm grey. “I like everything about you.”

 

“I never want to cause another being unnecessary suffering or death.” Gabriel explained softly, shivering slightly at Eryk's kisses, which were sweet and feather light.

 

There was a soft sound of a throat clearing before Janette's voice broke through their moment. “Sorry to interrupt, but I got y'all's food.” 

 

Blushing Eryk sat back and took his food with a quiet 'thank you'. Once she was gone however, he turned his gaze back to Gabriel. He took Gabriel's hand once again and squeezed reassuringly. “I promise that you never have to do anything you don't want again.” His voice was soft but firm, his eyes so fixed so intently on Gabriel's own that it caused Gabriel to tremble.

 

A warm, comforting silence wrapped around them as they ate. Eryk found himself enraptured with everything Gabriel did. It may have sounded stupid, but everything he did and every way he moved was with such grace. Eryk could just watch all day.

 

However, Eryk's quaint little bubble burst.

 

“I refuse to be seated near those minions of evil!”

 

“Sir, if you could please just calm down, it's our only open section...”

 

“God help me! Give me strength, Lord!”

 

Why did that voice sound familiar?

 

Eryk chewed slowly on an onion ring as he peered past Gabriel to the front of the diner. Poor Janette was having a face off with some incompetent old coot and his wife. Behind the man, were his primly dressed children, a son and a daughter, that seemed to be around his age. 

 

“They are evil! This is a family establishment! How dare you serve their kind in here?!” Wow that woman's voice could go really high.

 

“Ma'am, I don't know what rock you've been living under but according to the Constitution gay people have all the rights as straight people.”

 

Aw, Eryk just fell in love with a waitress. 

 

“I am not talking about homosexuals, lady!” Was that shade of purple normal for a man's face to turn? “I'm talking about vampires!”

 

Vampires?

 

Eryk dropped the french fry he was holding and stood, his chair pushing back behind him. "That's Steve Newlin," he hissed, looking to Gabriel, who was calmly watching the exchange.

 

"So it would seem. He's not aged well."

 

Eryk growled deep in his throat and Gabriel laid a hand on his arm. 

 

"Calm yourself, Eryk."

 

"But Gabriel, that's the man who--"

 

"I know full well who he is. He cannot hurt us now. Sit down."

 

Eryk looked from the older man in the ridiculous white suit to his boyfriend and slowly reclaimed his seat.

 

“We should go.”

 

Eryk moved to stand up but found himself blocked by the older, pudgier, but still very volatile Steve Newlin. Slowly, he sat back down but his jaw was locked and his hand was fisted and given the chance he would gladly punch the deluded reverend in the face, especially if he got near Gabriel. 

 

“You demons don't fool me.” Newlin pointed at both of them. “I will not fall for your lies and deceptions!”

 

“Dad...” The boy started to say.

 

“Not now, Junior!”

 

Poor kid. He was cute too.

 

“Daddy! They can't be vampires, they're eating food!” Smart girl. Too bad her parents were batshit insane.

 

The oldest Newlin stepped back and looked to the plates on the table and then between the two young men to whom the plates belonged. His upper lip curled back in a rather disgusting smirk but he stood his ground and stomped his foot like a petulant child.

 

“Lies! Deceptions! I won't have any of it!” He whirled on Gabriel and pointed at him. “And you!” 

 

Eryk was out of his seat in seconds and standing between Steve and Gabriel. Gabriel merely smiled and sipped his soda slowly, blinking up at Newlin in a picture of innocence.

 

“Yes, Mr. Newlin?”

 

Steve Newlin stepped back slowly huffing and fisting his hands. “We're leaving!” 

 

Eryk watched as the family left before slowly relaxing and moving back to his seat and putting his face in his hands. 

 

Gabriel moved over to sit beside Eric and took the taller man into his arms. He held the other softly and kissed his cheek. “They're gone now, child.”

 

The word made Eryk feel so calm, he rested against Gabriel, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

“I'm so sorry they harassed you like that!” Janette exclaimed, seeming to come from nowhere. 

 

Gabriel looked over, smiling at her reassuringly, “it's quite alright.”

 

“Order anything you want off the dessert menu, on the house.”

 

Gabriel took the menu with a smile, “thank you.” 

 

He watched her walk off before turning his attention back to Eryk. He stroked the blond's cheeks before apply gentle pressure to the back of Eryk's neck. Gabriel molded their mouths together and claimed Eryk's mouth with his own, wanting to ebb away all of Eryk's worries.

 

~*~

 

“What are you reading?” 

 

Gabriel looked up from his reading material before toting it up for Eryk to see. 

 

“ _Light of Day Newsletter._ How can you stomach that crap?”

 

“Know thine enemy.”

 

Gabriel turned a page in the book and sighed. “You would have thought by now people would stop using religion as an excuse for violence.”

 

Eryk got up from the chair he was sitting in and climbed into bed beside Gabriel. He drew the other into his arms and kissed his neck softly. “Violence is in all of us. It just depends on if we are willed enough to fight against that instinct.” 

 

Gabriel's eyes slid shut and he turned in Eryk's arms. “What would draw you into violence?”

 

“The need to protect you.” 

 

Gabriel smiled, his fingers playing with the hair at the base of Eryk's neck before his eyes slid open and he looked over Eryk's face. His fingers traced the strong features with a curious familiarity. His mouth pressed against Eryk's neck before journeying up to press their mouths together hungrily. Eryk pulled Gabriel against him possessively as they slid together. 

 

When they broke apart, breathless, Eryk's hands tugged at Gabriel's t-shirt and pulled it off. His mouth pressed against the warm, pale skin and he smiled. He was so different – so familiar. His hands traced over the skin that was once inked black and looked up at the smaller male reverently. 

 

Gabriel slowly unbuttoned Eryk's shirt and leaned down to kiss a path up the strong muscled torso. He nibbled here and there and pressed his lips to Eryk's ear. When he spoke his voice was low and husky – filled with passion and need. 

 

“Älska med mig.” 

 

The request was deafening and Eryk's hands slid down Gabriel's back and gripped the darker haired male's hips. “Är du säker?”

 

Gabriel's mouth descended upon Eryk's and kissed him ravenously. They kissed until they were breathless and they couldn't take anymore.

 

“Älskling, snälla.”

 

Eryk's hands gripped Gabriel's hips and he rolled them over, he rested his forehead against Gabriel's and kissed him softly, sweetly before his hands fell to Gabriel's belt. Gabriel's grey eyes fluttered shut before sliding open once again as his hands weaved into Eryk's hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. 

 

“Jag älskar dig, älskade.”

 

“Jag älskar dig.”

 

~*~

 

They lay together in afterglow, Gabriel's head resting on Eryk's shoulders and their legs entwined under the sheets. Gabriel's eyes were shut contentedly as Eryk stroked up and down one shoulder with the tips of his fingers. 

 

“I don't think I've ever felt as at peace than I do right now.” Gabriel breathed out slowly, turning to look up at Eryk. 

 

“I know exactly what you mean.” 

 

Gabriel smiled and leaned up to press his lips against Eryk's with a quiet hum of pleasure. He slid against Eryk, easily deepening the kiss before pulling away as the phone rang. Pulling over the receiver and shivering as Eryk exploited all the weak spots in his neck he rested on the strong body below him. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Gabriel listened for a few long moments before sighing and hanging up the phone. “There's a problem with my dad's credit card, they just want to run it again.” 

 

Eryk groaned. “Want me to come with you?”

 

Gabriel was already out of bed and fastening up his jeans. He crawled back on to press a kiss to Eryk's mouth, “you stay there and hold that thought.” 

 

Throwing on a t-shirt Gabriel walked out of the room. Eryk rolled onto his side and watched him go. Smiling, Eryk climbed out of bed and stretched languidly before walking towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

 

~*~

 

“I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie toni--” Eryk's words died as he walked out of the bathroom and found the room empty. Taking a glance at the clock and noting at least half an hour had passed he frowned. Dressing quickly and grabbing his backpack after stuffing the key into his wallet he was out the door.

 

Marching over to the front desk he forced a smile and smoothed his hands over the polished marble. “Hi, my boyfriend got a call about half an hour ago about a credit card problem. He's about this tall, ash-brown hair, soulful grey eyes.”

 

The woman frowned a moment before brightening up, “oh yes, I did see him. He was arguing with an older gentleman who seemed particularly unpleasant.” 

 

Eryk frowned and rummaged through his bag for his sketch pad. Ever since he was a child and the dream-memories started he tried to draw whatever he could remember. There were a large number of Godric sketches, a few of a woman he could recall named Pam, some of a pretty blonde girl named Sookie and a few of Steve Newlin. 

 

Flipping through the pages he presented the book to the nice lady at the desk. “Was this him?”

 

“Sure, yeah that was him, only a little older and with some more weight.” 

 

The bottom dropped out of his stomach and he held onto the marble top to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground as his world went white.

 

_Fuck._

 

~*~

 

Eryk climbed the steps of the rickety old porch and crossed to the screen door. Inside he could hear loud noises of the TV and of children playing. Taking a deep breath, Eryk opened the outer door and knocked on the one made of wood and glass. Shouting, loud and playful reached his ears through the door which was opened moments later by a cute little girl with olive skin and big green eyes. 

 

Crouching down, Eryk smiled at the little girl. “Hi, is --”

 

“Eric?” 

 

The shocked Southern drawl made him look up and he straightened slowly. She had aged, of course, but it did not look displeasing on her. It made her look more kindly and wise. She was wiping her hands on a red flour coated apron and her eyes – oh her eyes – after all these years they were still the same. 

 

She regarded him wearily. He didn't blame her. 

 

“But you're --”

 

“Hello Sookie.”


	6. Over and Over Again

The world slowly blurred into view as Gabriel's vision swam back to him. He was lying back on something hard and cold and everything was a little too bright. It took a while for his ears to stop ringing but when they did he tuned in to the conversation around him. 

 

“He has a nasty bump on the head.”

 

“The demon will heal.”

 

“Dad, he was eating food, he didn't react to the silver and he has a heart beat, how can he be a vampire?”

 

“God said he would test our faith!”

 

Groaning, Gabriel sat up slowly and gingerly touched the back of his head. He grimaced at the feel of clotted blood in his hair and took in his surroundings. He was in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun. _Again_. 

 

Hearing footsteps approach, Gabriel lay back down and shut his eyes. He heard a key in the lock and the sound of the door opening. Warm, soft hands settled onto his face, prodding gently before two fingers pressed against his pulse point. 

 

“Dad, he's still unconscious. I think he might need a doctor.” 

 

“He will **_heal_**!” 

 

The weight atop him vanished, and he registered the sound of the door clicking shut before four pairs of footsteps disappeared into the distance. 

 

Eryk...

 

~*~

 

Eryk was feeling pretty awkward right now, seated upon Sookie Stackhouse's couch with his hands wrapped around a glass of ice tea. When he had told her everything he was sure her eyes would get so wide they would pop right out of her head. She was silent for a long time before busying herself with snacks and ice tea. 

 

Now Eryk sat in the hot, sticky but cozy living room listening to the clock tick. 

 

Why the hell had he come here?

 

“Because you need my help.”

 

Eryk sipped his drink and fixated his eyes on her. “Stay out of my head.”

 

She gave a feeble smile towards him and then sat down. “So, what can I do to help?”

 

“I need a drive to Shreveport.”

 

“Shreveport? What's in Shreveport?”

 

“Fangtasia.” 

 

“Oh no! We are not going to Fangtasia! I gave up that life years ago!”

 

“I need a drive.”

 

“Drive yourself!”

 

Eryk sighed and ran his hands though his hair. “Please?”

 

~*~

 

“How did you do it?” 

 

Gabriel was now chained to a hard metal chair with silver shackles – as if it made a difference. He was tired and hungry and more than a little annoyed. “I died. I came back.”

 

“Impossible! You would have gone straight to Hell!” 

 

Gabriel's eyes shut tiredly and his head fell forward. “Let me go.” 

 

“Not until you tell me how you did this!” Newlin was in his face now, shaking his shoulders and when Gabriel opened his eyes, glaring at him. 

 

“I didn't do anything.” 

 

Newlin snarled but walked out of the room. Gabriel sighed and raised his chained hands to rub his face. 

 

“Excuse me...?” 

 

Gabriel looked over to the door and saw the ringleted blonde hair of Joan Newlin. He smiled and motioned her forward with his loosely shackled hand. She stepped inside the room after looking behind her. Stepping closer to the chair, she revealed the treasure hidden behind her back – a bottle of True Blood, A Negative. He could have laughed. 

 

“This is what you eat, right?”

 

“I'm not a vampire.” 

 

“Oh.” She placed the bottle on the floor and rummaged through her pockets before pulling out a granola bar. “Here.” 

 

He ate the granola bar in silence and regarded her wearily. She just looked back at him. 

 

“Are you a vampire?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why does my daddy think you are?”

 

“Because I used to be.”

 

“Used to be? Did you get healed?”

 

Gabriel pondered the question. Joan amused him. 

 

“I suppose you could say that. I immolated myself in sunlight because I was old and weary.”

 

“If you died then how did you come back?”

 

She was such a child. He wanted to laugh in her face. Mock her and her family for being so foolishly simple minded. 

 

“Reincarnation.” 

 

“Daddy says that's the Devil's work.”

 

Gabriel smiled, his eyes falling shut in his weakened and tired state. He yawned widely. “Your father says a lot of things.”

 

~*~

 

“Aren't you gonna go in?”

 

“I'm working on it!”

 

Eryk was sitting in Sookie's car, looking out the window at the door to Fangtasia. 

 

The woman from his drawings – Pam – was standing at the door. She was dressed in black leather pants and a white and red bustier with heels so high and so pointy he had no idea how she was still standing. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Let me come. Let me help.” 

 

Eryk was silent for a long moment before shaking his head. “No. I need to do this on my own.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Eryk nodded and turned back to the woman. “Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

He waited for the wave of bodies to enter the club before approaching the door on his own. His eyes met the hazel ones of the female bouncer. For a long moment she was still, and he was sure if she had been human she would have fainted. However, she only stared openly and with disbelief before starting slowly.

 

“Eric.”

 

“Pam.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Died.”

 

“Then how?”

 

“Long story.”

 

“Gist?”

 

“Reincarnation.”

 

She nodded and regarded Eryk for a long moment. She poked him once or twice for good measure before nodding to herself in satisfaction. 

 

“I.D?”

 

“What?”

 

“I need to see some I.D before you come inside.”

 

“But!”

 

“No exceptions!”

 

Sighing heavily Eryk dug around in his pocket before pulling out his wallet and flashing his I.D. Pam seemed satisfied and opened the door. 

 

“Shall we?”

 

~*~

 

Gabriel watched Steve Newlin pace with tired but amused eyes. The other was so small minded it was pathetic, almost piteous. It had been over two days since he had been knocked unconscious in the hallway of the hotel and dragged to this Godless place. Ironic, really. A Godless church. 

 

“Does it burn you, Mr. Newlin?” Gabriel asked quietly, head lolling back to look up at the stark white ceiling. His head rolled back forward and he watched the man pace in his cream coloured pants and blue and white argyle sweater vest over a white top. “Do you feel abandoned by your God? Does His betrayal sting you?”

 

Steve Newlin was silent but it was obvious, through the clenched fists and gritting teeth, that he was agitated. 

 

“Your God saved two soulless, murderous vampires and redeemed them. How it must claw away at your soul. That Hellspawn could be saved and tread where you cannot!”

 

The guttural cry from Newlin was the only warning he got before the chair he was bound to was roughly shoved back into the concrete wall and Gabriel laughed. 

 

"Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani!?" The younger male managed out between his laughter as his gaze levelled with Newlin's.

 

The twinge of fear that crossed the reverend's face at Gabriel's usage of Aramaic was priceless.

 

~*~

 

“They'll have silver.”

 

“They have your Maker.”

 

“He's my boyfriend.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Eryk and Pam were on the red-eye to Dallas. They would get there with enough time for Pam to get secluded before dawn. While she slept Eryk would do some reconnaissance work – thirty years was a long time to remember the memory of a building you were in once. It was even harder to remember when the memories were yours but they weren't at the same time. 

 

All Eryk could do was hope that Gabriel could hold on until then.

 

~*~

 

“I was born in Rome, you know.”

 

Gabriel's head was in his hands as he watched Steve Newlin's humorous display of aggravation. 

 

“Your people killed my God.”

 

“And you attempted to kill me for God. That didn't work out so well, did it?”

 

Silence, tense and thick. Gabriel shifted, watching Steve. 

 

“I've been to Judea you know, once. Lifetimes ago.” Gabriel examined his nails and picked at his shirt, thinking about how badly he wanted a hot shower. “It wasn't all that great.” 

 

Snarling. 

 

Laughter.

 

Newlin made the best faces when he was angry.

 

An alarm sounded and lights flashed. Deja vu. 

 

There was a loud scream and the door burst open, a man landing in the doorway in a crumpled heap. 

 

“Gabriel, var är du?!” 

 

“Jag är här!”

 

There was a whooshing sound a pretty dishwater blonde female vampire was standing in the doorway; fangs bared. She looked to Newlin, then to Gabriel before approaching the terrified reverend. 

 

“Give me your keys.”

 

She handed them to Eryk who walked into the cage and released Gabriel, helping him stand. “Mår du bra?”

 

Gabriel only nodded and clutched onto Eryk who picked him up effortlessly. “Pam, we're leaving.”

 

“But...”

 

“Now!”

 

Hissing, Pam snapped her fangs at Steve Newlin before following the Viking out of the basement.


	7. Make You Better

Gabriel sighed happily as he relaxed against Eryk in the bathtub. Pam had rented them a suite in a swanky hotel and ordered them to go and relax all on her. Now they were in a bathroom larger than both of their dorm rooms combined and it was _perfect_.

 

Eryk pressed soft kisses to Gabriel's neck and ran a sponge down his chest slowly. “Feeling better?”

 

“You have to ask?” Gabriel questioned with a soft laugh. He moaned in content and sunk low in the steaming, bubbly water. 

 

Eryk only laughed softly, lathering up his hands with shampoo and working them into the soft ash-brown locks. He wanted all of Gabriel's worries and stresses to melt away. As he washed the silken hair he swore to himself he would never let anything happen to Gabriel again.

 

Rinsing the suds from Gabriel's hair, Eryk tugged him up gently and gave him a long and loving kiss. When they separated he rubbed his nose against Gabriel's affectionately. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Gabriel turned in the water so he was straddling Eryk's waist and bit at his neck making Eryk hiss. He sucked the skin avidly and leaned back, admiring the purplish mark that blossomed over the skin in the faint candle light. 

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Eryk's hands gripped at the slim hips and arched up. “You're the beautiful one.” 

 

Gabriel took Eryk's chin in one had and licked around the blond's lips teasingly, coaxing the other's tongue to play with his own. Gabriel smirked and flicked his tongue against Eryk's before finally pressing their mouths together as he took in a sharp breath through his nose and joined their bodies together. 

 

Eryk pulled back from the kiss, smirking and biting on Gabriel's lower lip playfully. “You feel so good.” 

 

Gabriel rose up before letting himself fall back down, head falling back as he gave a quiet cry of pleasure and bared his neck to Eryk's teeth. 

 

Eryk growled and bit the pale flesh, his hands digging into Gabriel's hips so tight he was sure the other was going to bruise. “Mine.”

 

“Ah.” Gabriel shook as he sunk down onto Eryk, pleasure jolting through his body. “Yours.” 

 

Their eyes locked and Gabriel's hands stroked over Eryk's cheeks before gripping into his hair, his mouth falling open as he panted. Every touch was like fire, every brush of fingers, press of lips – it was electric. 

 

Eryk shifted, his hands pressing against the small of Gabriel's back and pushed up, wanting to take Gabriel deeper. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure as one of Gabriel's hands fell to his shoulder and his nails dug into the skin. 

 

Grunting, Eryk's tongue traced around Gabriel's ear and tugged on the lobe. “You're mine forever. I'll always take care of you.”

 

Gabriel sobbed, nuzzling into the damp hair, pleading for Eryk to move faster, to move deeper. He shook and mewled and clawed at Eryk's shoulders, wanting to mark him for the world to see.

 

“Älskade...” Gabriel's voice was a hoarse whisper as he clutched Eryk to him. His knees hugged Eryk's ribcage as he buried his face into Eryk's shoulders. 

 

It was hard to stay focused in the mesh of pleasure and the husky Swedish and the centuries of memories locked inside his head. Eryk was going crazy in the best possible way. Everything was so right and felt so damn **good**. One of his hands took hold of Gabriel's erection and stroked and the mixture of a whimper and a moan the smaller male let out was intoxicating. 

 

They moved faster, _harder_ , **deeper**. 

 

Gabriel lifted his head, tangling one hand in Eryk's hair and kissing him desperately before pulling away panting. He pressed his cheek against Eryk's and moaned in his ear as Eryk hit the right spot to make everything in his mind go blank. 

 

“Say it.” Gabriel murmured, biting at Eryk's shoulder.

 

Eryk's body spasmed softly and he thrust and stroked with fervor. “What?” 

 

“Say it.” Gabriel's voice rose an octave both in bliss and in command. “I know you want to say it.” His nails raked over Eryk's shoulders, trying desperately to stave off orgasm until Eryk came first. “Mitt barn, älskade, Eric – say it!”

 

Eryk gasped, his back arching, one hand gripping Gabriel's hair as his eyes locked onto the grey ones and he was lost. “Godric.”

 

Whining in pleasure at the Eryk's orgasm, Gabriel finally let himself go. With a vicious growl he pushed against Eryk one final time before biting him hard on the neck and giving into his orgasm. 

 

Eryk laid back in the tepid water, chest heaving as he smoothed his hands down the pale flesh of Gabriel's back. He was still for a long moment before drawing Gabriel up. They looked at each other, sated for the moment and Eryk couldn't help the smirk that over took him at the sight of blood on Gabriel's lips.

 

Licking the blood away slowly he pressed their mouths together in a chaste, possessive kiss. He pulled away after a heartbeat and gave Gabriel an eskimo kiss. “Perfect.”

 

Gabriel relaxed against him with a smile, fingers skimming the well defined muscle. “Take me to bed and we can do it again.”

 

~*~

 

When Pam arrived a few hours later with dinner for Eryk and Godric in the form of cheese pizza and fresh clothes for them. After they had eaten and dressed in the clothes Pam had provided for them. They fitted perfectly and the colour palate complimented them in every way. Leave it to Pam.

 

She took pleasure in their blushes and squirms of discomfort as she pointed out the obvious love bites that riddled both their upper bodies. After stopping at the grocery store and picking up a four pack of B Positive TruBlood, they drove through the streets of Dallas before pulled into a quiet suburb cul-du-sac. 

 

Pulling up to the street at the end of the road, they were greeted by a ranch house with a well maintained lawn, interlock stone work and large bay windows. It was beautiful. They pulled into the driveway and Pam killed the engine. 

 

Eryk looked to Gabriel, “do you want me to come with you?”

 

“Just wait here. It shouldn't take long.” 

 

Climbing out of the back seat, Gabriel walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within seconds it was opened and a jeans wearing, hat toting, Texan vampire was leering out at him. “What'cha want, boy?”

 

Gabriel wanted very much to punch this piece of shit in his face. Instead he smiled up at him and blinked. “Is Isabelle here?”

 

“What'chu want with her?” He asked after taking a few large gulps of TruBlood.

 

“Just tell her Godric is here to see her.”

 

The vampire eyed him for another long moment before nodding his head and shutting the door. After a minute there was a loud screech from inside the house and the next thing Gabriel knew was that he was being crushed against a woman. 

 

“You're alive!”

 

“In every sense of the word.” 

 

She stepped back and he saw blood red tears running down her face before he was pulled into another vicious hug. 

 

“You came back. You came back for us.”

 

“I came back for _Eric_.”

 

She regarded him again and smiled down at him, wiping the tears from her pretty face. “You've done well for yourself?”

 

“History major.”

 

She laughed and hugged him again. Tighter if possible.

 

“Human. Fragile.”

 

She rubbed his back and massaged his shoulders. “You must come inside.” 

 

“Another time, perhaps.” Gabriel held up the case of TruBlood. “B Negative. Your favourite if I recall.” 

 

Isabelle looked disappointed when he turned down her invitation but nodded in understanding. They were in two separate worlds now. She held up a hand and disappeared into the house before returning a few minutes later with a shoebox, “I couldn't bear to throw it away.” 

 

Taking the box, Gabriel lifted the lid and felt his heart clench. Photographs, momentos, and silly little trinkets that meant little else to anyone. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away quickly before hugging her tightly. As he stepped back he looked down in his hand and noticed a business card with all of Isabelle's contact information.

 

“Anytime. Give me a call.”

 

He pocketed it. “I will.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and straightened up. “Don't be afraid to visit.”

 

As Gabriel waved and walked back to the car, cradling the shoebox to his chest, he knew he would be back one day.

 

~*~

 

The group was quiet when they parked the car in the underground parking garage and climbed out. Pam pressed a new keycard into Eryk's hand before nodding to both of the men and disappearing into the stairwell to find her own room. 

 

Shoebox tucked under one arm, Gabriel's free hand clutched Eryk's as they boarded the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The ride was silent and they were alone, resting against each other as they watched the LED numbers light up as they passed each floor. Climbing off when the glossy doors opened, they walked the hall to a door and entered. 

 

Gabriel squeezed Eryk's hand tightly and Eryk wrapped an arm around his waist. “We don't --”

 

“I want to.” 

 

There was nothing but silent footfalls as they moved before opening a second door. Gabriel let go of Eryk's hand and stepped out first. His eyes falling shut at the feeling of the cool night air on his skin. Slowly, Gabriel walked the few metal stairs and stepped out onto the flat rooftop of the Hotel Carmilla. 

 

He could feel Eryk standing behind him as he walked to the middle of the roof and looked around slowly at the skyline. “It hasn't changed.” 

 

Gabriel walked to the edge of the roof and put his hands on the railing, peering over at the city below before looking up at the gradually lightening sky. “It's almost dawn.” Slowly, Gabriel eased himself down onto the rooftop and motioned for Eryk to sit beside him. 

 

Gabriel placed the box in his lap and opened it. Together they looked through pictures of a life that was surreal but familiar. They read the letters - “your hand writing's changed” - “yours hasn't”. They touched the ancient artifacts and took care with things hundreds of years old. 

 

They sat there in silent awe and reverence until Gabriel broke the silence. 

 

“Eryk. Sunrise.” 

 

Eryk wrapped his arms around Gabriel and they rested their heads together and watched as the sun broke over the horizon.


	8. Smoke and Mirrors

_I've always known there was something different about you, sweetheart. You were always too wise, too calm, too mature. Now I know why. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me these things and all that has gone through your mind. You have my full, overwhelming support even if I don't completely understand your reasons. I wish you well, I will always love you. - Mom._

 

Gabriel closed the email and sat back in his chair. His mother accepted his relationship with Eryk. She accepted his want to drop out of university to travel. She even accepted his past life claims as relevant and never dismissed a thing. His mom was completely awesome.

 

Eryk sighed and hung up the phone, laying back on the bed before rolling over and screaming into the pillow to release some frustration.

 

“What is the matter?” Gabriel asked, moving to sit beside Eryk.

 

“My mom and step-dad screamed for a good half an hour. Turns out my mom isn't as happy as she put on about me being gay – she thought it was just a phase. She doesn't believe anything I've said. She's effectively cutting me off for dropping out and she says she doesn't want to talk to me until I get my head on straight.”

 

Gabriel kissed Eryk on the forehead. “She is young. Give her time.”

 

Eryk gave a wry smile and a short laugh. “You're acting and talking more and more like Godric every day.”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

Eryk shook his head and lay his head in Gabriel's lap. “I find it comforting.”

 

Gabriel smiled and worked his fingers through Eryk's hair. “You are becoming more like Eric. Your presence is becoming more commanding. You are fiercely loyal and ever so possessive.”

 

They looked at each other for a long moment before a knock at the door broke the silence of the room and Eryk slid out of bed to answer it. A uniformed young woman toting a large tray smiled up at him. “Breakfast.”

 

He nodded his head and took the tray with thanks before shutting the door. Neither of them had called for breakfast, but after setting down the tray and picking up the note from Pam with a simple request to be ready by 7 PM and that she had made sure to order them food before going to bed, it made sense. Lifting the lids over the plates he found a complete English breakfast – over medium eggs, potatoes, sausages, toast, tomatoes and tea.

 

Taking a sidelong glance at the clock, Eryk sat down and calculated they had enough time to eat, change and pack before Pam picked them up. Laughing softly as Gabriel rolled the his sausages onto Eryk's plate and took Eryk's tomatoes instead they dug in.

 

~*~

 

The drive back to Shreveport was silent, they listened to music, read, wrote, drew or napped. They drove around the city and then Pam pulled into a park near Cross Lake. Eryk woke the sleeping Gabriel who stretched, yawned and regarded the beautiful scenery.

 

They gathered everything they needed and found a wonderful spot near the riverbank. Eryk and Gabriel spread out a blanket and sat down, watching the stars and ate. It was a smorgasbord of food – pizza, chicken, and all kinds of sandwiches. They had chocolate cake and soda and beer.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Eryk finished his last bite of chocolate cake and nodded his head, “can I have a minute?”

 

Pam nodded and walked off, leaving the two alone.

 

“Are you sure that this is what you want?”

 

“I am one hundred percent sure. Are you sure that this is what you want?”

 

Eryk levelled his eyes with Gabriel's, kissing his cheek softly, his lips brushing across Gabriel's ear. “Liv.” The word was a breathy whisper and he leaned back, knowing Gabriel would understand.

 

They said nothing more as Pam approached and knelt down beside them, but not before making an offhanded comment about a dry cleaning bill on her designer outfit. She hugged both men in a sisterly fashion and made sure that they were both comfortable. Once they had given her the okay, she bared her fangs and bit down hard on Eryk's neck.

 

Eryk cried out loudly, his hand gripping onto Gabriel's tighter and his eyes didn't move from the gaze they had locked with the grey ones, even as they grew glassy and the lids became heavy. Eryk's breathing faltered and he shook in Pam's arms, his grip on Gabriel's hand weakening before his hand slid from the grip entirely. Even as he choked for air and his vision blurred, Eryk reached out for Gabriel, an image of a teenaged boy flickering in the firelight with a bloodied mouth and razor sharp fangs and exotic tattoos flashed across his mind.

 

As Pam lay him on the blanket and bit into her own wrist and pressed the freely bleeding flesh to Eryk's mouth, she smiled in satisfaction as he gripped her arm and sucked. His glazed blue eyes sliding shut as he drank and drank until he could drink no more. His tired body laid back against the blanket and Gabriel brushed the sweat-dampened blond locks away from Eryk's face. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his lips and held his weakly responding hands.

 

Eryk spasmed and choked on air, his body fighting against the transformation occurring within. Pained tears fell from his shut eyes as his body temperature rose and his heart beat faster and faster. Eryk's back arched off the blanket and his body seized up before falling to the downy blanket unceremoniously.

 

Gabriel watched as Pam picked Eryk up and laid him gently in the earth before climbing in beside him. She curled up against his back and shut her eyes as Gabriel began to bury them.

 

~*~

 

“It's our son.” Kelly White sobbed into her handkerchief and opened her purse to pull out a glossy photo of Eryk, “He... He's fallen in with the wrong type of crowd. He says he wants to become a _vampire_.”

 

Kevin White rubbed his wife's back and hushed her softly, looking to the faces of Steve and Sarah Newlin. “Can you help us?”

 

“We sure can!” Steve assured. “We may have already failed to save your son's life, but we can still save his soul. If we can find him after he's been turned but before he's killed an innocent victim and stake him he'll be saved.”

 

Kelly sobbed. “You mean **kill** my baby boy?”

 

“Mrs. White. That man you spoke to is no longer your son. He has been replaced by a seed of evil and if we do not do God's work and exterminate the threat, he will be forever lost.”

 

Kelly cried into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin regarded Steve Newlin. “We'll do anything, we just want to help our son.”

 

“Well alrighty.” Steve clapped his hands together and gave Kevin White a shining smile. “I'll tell you what I'll send my best Soldier of the Sun into battle for you. My son Steve Newlin Jr.”

 

“You'd do that for us?”

 

“Sure will! And because I like you so much I'll even throw you a discount and only charge you seven thousand dollars.”

 

“Seven thousand... Well that's more than we have put away.”

 

“I'm sorry Mr. White, I can't go any lower than that. I mean with airfare and silver weaponry and our services...”

 

“But...”

 

“It's okay, honey.” Kelly White pulled out her check book and wrote out the amount. “We just have to hold off on the down payment on the house.”

 

“Excellent.” Steve produced a sheet of paper. “If you could just fill this out with a description of your son, his friends, when you last heard from him, the last five conversations you had with him in detail and his cell phone number we'll be ready to go.”

 

Kevin took the clipboard and began writing things down. “Why do you need his cell phone number?”

 

“Why, to track him down by GPS of course!”

 

~*~

 

“Is there anything I can help you with at all?”

 

Gabriel looked up from his copy of _The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus_ with a curious gaze. He pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and studied the park manager whom he had spotted walking around several times before.

 

“What with?” He asked, returning his sunglasses to his nose and his eyes to his book.

 

“I've noticed you here since opening. Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well, it seems they ain't comin'.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “He will be here.” Shifting on his spot on the blanket, Gabriel looked up at the man and then at his watch. “In... two hours and seven minutes.”

 

The park manager regarded his own watch, calculating the time. “Well, that's sunset.”

 

“Indeed.” Gabriel turned a page in his book. “I promised I would stay here all day. That is why I have books.”

 

The man rose a brow and crossed his arms. “Look kid, I don't got no time for smart mouthed bastards like you.”

 

“That was rather rude.” Gabriel peered over the top of sunglasses at the man. “I should write you up for that.”

 

“I should write you up!”

 

“For what, exactly? Excessive reading of Elizabethan literature?”

 

“You've been here since seven this mornin'!”

 

“Oh no. I have been here much longer than that. Since about three this morning.”

 

“Then why the hell are you still here!?!”

 

Gabriel smiled at the man in an almost condescending manner before sitting up and opening his cooler, pushing aside the sodas and TruBloods for water.

 

“I am waiting for my boyfriend to wake up.”

 

Gabriel watched as the manager bolted off running and took a slow sip of water. He never would have guessed a man that size could move so fast. Twisting the cap back on the bottle, he reopened the story of Faust.

 

~*~

 

Steve Newlin waved at his son as he boarded the bus. He was so happy for Steve Jr. The boy had just grown up so fast and now he was off to kill his first child of evil. It made a father proud.

 

“You do Jesus proud now!”

 

As the bus pulled away Steve Newlin's smile twisted and all he could think was - _gotcha._

_~*~_

“Slowly.”

 

Eryk hungrily drank down the bottle of TruBlood before pulling away with a shudder. “It tastes foul!”

 

“Here. Try O.” Pam offered the bottle.

 

Eryk took a few sips before pulling away coughing. “Can't I just eat someone?”

 

“You can barely stand right now. You need to keep your strength up.” Gabriel coaxed before digging in his cooler full of goodies. “How about blood bank blood. Pam brought some.”

 

“I'll try anything besides that tofu blood.”

 

Gabriel laughed softly and searched the packets before finding A Positive and cutting a corner open with a pair of scissors.

 

As Eryk drank his eyes slid shut and Gabriel knew they had found their happy compromise. Willingly donated blood. Real blood was always stronger than the substitute and considering how much strength Eryk was going to need. He needed a good bunch. Once he had finished the packets and forced down another bottle of TruBlood, Eryk stood slowly.

 

“Much better.”

 

“You look it.” Pam complimented and handed Eryk a handkerchief to wipe his face. “Would you like me to leave you two alone?”

 

She was already brushing dirt off of her sweater and looking like she wanted to get into a hot shower and change.

 

“I'll call for you if I need anything.” Eryk promised, brushing off his own jeans. “Oh, and Pam...?” She turned from her walk and regarded Eryk. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled and nodded curtly. “Wasn't the same without you.” Then she was gone.

 

Eryk and Gabriel sat quietly for a few moments.

 

“Your self control is remarkable.”

 

“I may be newly turned in this body but I have the finesse and manners of my thousand years of experience.”

 

Pause.

 

“You want me to run don't you?”

 

“Would you please?”

 

Gabriel climbed up out of the hole and took off running as fast as he could. Eryk grinned, counted to thirty and took off after him.

 

As Gabriel ran and kept just out of Eryk's reach, he couldn't help but smile. Eryk – his child or not; Viking or not – loved to hunt.

 

Gabriel was tackled to the ground but wasn't about to just go limp. He fought back tooth and nail and managed to get free and took off running again until he was slammed into a tree. His breath left his lungs in a wheeze and a pair of hungry lips were pressed against his own.

 

They broke apart and Gabriel looked at Eryk, a smirk on his lips. “Do you want to feed or fuck?”

 

Eryk groaned at the vulgarity from Gabriel's mouth and pressed against him wantonly. “Both.” He nuzzled into the warm flesh. “You smell so good.”

 

They kissed again, hurried and passionate. Eryk's fangs caught on Gabriel's lower lip and the free flowing blood only spurned on the blond. Hands groped and hips ground against each other in impatient pleasure.

 

Gabriel's head fell back against the tree, his arms locking around Eryk's neck as the other's hands slid down and coaxed his legs around his waist. Eryk's strong hands were holding his thighs and large body pinning him to the tree. Breaking the kiss, Eryk revelled in the sight of the dishevelled Gabriel, lips and chin stained with blood, mouth agape in rapture and so fucking gorgeous.

 

“Gonna...” Gabriel warned, his hips pushing against Eryk in needy thrusts. “Bite me.” His voice was thick, the words not quite a command but not quite a request.

 

Eryk growled and complied, his fangs piercing Gabriel's neck and he drank deep.

 

Gabriel's world exploded and he went lax in Eryk's arms. They slid to the ground, Gabriel laying atop Eryk, listening to the pleasured growls the blond emitted and smiled. His vision blurred and went dark, his body going into overdrive even as it got colder. When ordered, Gabriel drank until his arm was pulled away.

 

“Kiss me...” He gasped out, his hands groping over Eryk's body. “Kiss me as I die.”

 

The familiar pressure of lips against his made him smile even as the first bolt of pain ripped his body apart from the inside. He shook in Eryk's arms, fading in and out of consciousness. He registered one final thing before all went black: 'Min fader, min broder, min son.'

 

~*~

 

Eryk clawed his way up to the ground, pulling himself out and tearing up clumps of grass as he did so. Once out and breathing in the sweet night air he helped Gabriel out of the earth. They embraced and kissed before walking hand-in-hand to Fangtasia. They arrived before the busy clamouring and were led into the inner office where Pam was watching the news and had an astonished look on her face.

 

“What is it?” Eryk asked, crossing the room and looking at the screen before his jaw dropped in shock. “'Body of Steven Newlin Jr discovered earlier today – suicide – no foul play suspected.' What the hell happened?”

 

“Apparently he's been in love with a vampire for several years and carrying on an affair.” Gabriel announced, flipping through the newspaper. “Poor boy.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Silence passed over the room during which Pam heated up several glasses of blood and passed them around. They drank quietly, perched atop Pam's desk, they talked about their plans for the future – Pam questioned if Eryk was once again going to become Sheriff. Eryk shrugged and said he wanted to travel. Gabriel concurred.

 

“Too bad.” Pam said, standing from her chair and walking over to a corner of the office, lifting a white sheet off of something. “I thought you'd want this back.”

 

They stared at the black cherry wood and leather throne. Gabriel approached it slowly and ran his hands down the backing and the arms reverently. “Not a scratch.”

 

“I treat my gifts with respect.” Eryk said softly, watching with a smile as Gabriel took a seat in the throne. “It's still too big for you.”

 

“Come on, love birds, let's go watch our minions play.” Pam smiled wryly at the two boys and strode out of the office.

 

~*~

 

The night was going well, they watched people dance, they amused themselves at the double takes a few older vampires gave, but luckily no one caused trouble. A few people hit on Eryk but they immediately backed off when Gabriel approached them, eyes shining, fangs bared and growling.

 

They danced and drank and flirted shamelessly. They were newly born but older than anyone else in the room. It was a complex paradox and yet it made perfect sense.

 

Around four they retired to the basement of the club, Pam had arranged for two coffin's to be laid side by side for them and bid them both goodnight as they fell into unconsciousness and she closed the lids over top of them.

 

~*~

 

It was the screams that woke Eryk first. Then the smell of smoke and blood. His body was sluggish; it was close to noon and he was being forced awake. He gathered Gabriel in his arms, and crushed the precious box of trinkets between them. Gabriel held on to Eryk and the box limply as Eryk kicked open the lid to Pam's coffin and ordered her awake.

 

The smell of smoke was oppressive and Pam lead them up from the basement, having to support both their dead weight. The whole club was on fire and they barely caught a glimpse of one of the guards running before he exploded into a bloody mess.

 

Backing into a corner of the office, they were trapped. Fire coming in on them and daylight preventing them from safety.

 

Pam took a chance and grabbed a nearby filing cabinet and began battering the wall. Eryk watched, too tired to move or think. Gabriel tried to comfort Eryk, but when he opened his mouth all he could manage was a wide yawn. He hated himself for this. For being so new, so weak, so unable to protect his child – his father. Gabriel's world blurred around the edges and he clawed weakly at the wall momentarily before he went limp and everything went black. Eryk's arms wrapped around Gabriel and he slid down the wall slowly, his whole mind going into darkness.


	9. Recover

_Eric's head fell back against the stone wall and he looked up at the ceiling. “This is ridiculous. You have the worst event planning skills in the world.”_

_“I do not.” Godric said, peering out from behind the bars to look at the wanted posters on the other side._

_“Yes you do. This is the last time I let you pick where we go. 1314, you decide we should go to England because there will be so many people to pick from. We arrive and they're dropping like flies because of famine. 1453, you drag me all the way to Constantinople to see the wonders of a city belonging to Rome only for us to see it fall down around us. 1510, we try England again but people are dying left and right from Plague! So we try again in 1666 only to have a huge fire break out all over London! You manage to talk me into coming all the way to America with you in 1692 and we end up early killed because you decide we should visit Ipswitch! You drag me half way across the world in 1789 to go to France just in time for the Revolution to break out! In 1889 you were accused of being Jack the Ripper in England and then 100 years later we go to China just in time for Tienanmen Square. Now, here we are in jail because you decided to shirk your Sheriff duties and take me to Waco! Next time, I'm picking where we go!”_

_Godric cringed a little before brightening when his eyes fell on Isabelle. She was following after a police officer who opened the cell and stepped back to let the two men inside out._

_“Well, Eric, where do you think we should go for our next vacation?” Godric asked, turning to look at his child._

_“Next year, we're going to Japan.”_

_Godric nodded and they walked out of the police station and slid into the backseat Godric's shiny black four door. “Japan sounds nice._

 

~*~

 

Eryk groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling something pressed to his lips he reflexively swallowed only to find himself looking up into the face of Pam. Slowly, the vampiress pulled away her arm and lifted a sheet over Eryk and looked to Gabriel. “It's healing.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Mr. Newlin started a fire in Fangtasia. Pam managed to get us out in time but you curled yourself around my body to protect me. You ended up getting burnt a little by the fire and the sunlight.” 

 

“That would explain the agonizing pain in my back and legs.”

 

“Oh no! Should I get you some aspirin or something?”

 

“Who's she?” Eryk took in the sight of a pretty girl dressed in jeans and a halter top with curly brown hair. 

 

“I'm Helena. Gabriel's sister.”

 

“Oh.” Pause. “When did she get here?”

 

“I told my mom I would be staying at Fangtasia, when they heard the news they flew down here to make sure I was okay.” 

 

Eryk nodded a little and shifted in bed, taking in his surroundings. He was in a hospital in a light-tight room and was being IV'd blood. The irony of the situation was laughable but he was in too much pain to laugh.

 

Celeste Adams walked into the room carrying a brown paper bag and smiled warmly. “Hello Eryk, dear. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I've got one hell of a sunburn.” 

 

She smiled thinly and dug around in her bag before pulling out a bottle of TruBlood. “Gabriel said you liked O Positive.” 

 

“Thanks.” Eryk took the bottle and took a long sip, grimacing a little. “God I hate this stuff.” 

 

“What's it like?” Helena asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Eryk was silent for a few moments, listening to the surrounding hospital bustle. “It's like being awake and asleep at the same time.”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

Eryk shrugged before hissing in pain and smiled when Gabriel climbed into bed beside him and kissed his forehead. 

 

Gabriel regarded his sister for a long moment. “You feel the same except... it is almost like everything around you has changed instead of you changing yourself. Everything moves too slow and too fast all at the same time. It overloads your senses. You feel like you are going through puberty all over again; feelings, urges, hormones they take over. That is why newborn vampires are so dangerous and so fragile. Their recklessness combined with their need to survive is deadly.”

 

“Oh.” She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. “You two don't seem very deadly.” 

 

“Our situation is more complicated, Helena.” Gabriel explained. He took hold of one of Eryk's arms gently and watched as the burnt flesh faded and healed slowly. 

 

“Because you were vampires before?” 

 

“Just how much does your family know?” Eryk asked, removing his hand from Gabriel's to stroke over his cheek.

 

“Everything, mitt barn. You know I do not lie to those I love.” Gabriel pressed his lips to Eryk's softly. 

 

“Technically...” Pam interrupted from her spot by the door, peering over her fashion magazine. “He's my child now.” 

 

“True.” Gabriel said, laying back in the bed and laughing softly. “I turn you, you turn Pam. She turns you back and you turn me. Full circle.” 

 

Eryk laughed softly before cringing. “Don't make me laugh.” 

 

“Do you want to drink from me?” Gabriel asked. He laughed as Eryk's fangs responded for him and erected on their own. 

 

“Should we leave?” Helena asked, looking a little surprised and confused. 

 

“I think you two should get breakfast.” Gabriel suggested and watched as his mother and sister gathered their things and left. 

 

Pam tucked her magazine into her purse, said something about being back at sunset before drawing the curtains over the observation windows and leaving the room. 

 

Climbing over top of Eryk cautiously, Gabriel lead the blond's mouth to his neck and purred when Eryk's fangs sunk into his carotid artery. 

 

~*~

 

The day wore on and Helena and Celeste stayed in the room and watched as doctors came in and examined Eryk's arm. Helena read or listened to music, Celeste knitted. 

 

It was around one when they were watching the news which was covering Steve Newlin's arrest and his angry words at the vampire community that they realized they were in a different world now. 

 

Helena regarded the two figures on the bed; pale white with a tinge of blue, unmoving, not breathing, the heart monitor beside the bed was off, giving no reassuring beep of life. Curious, Helena got up and edged towards the bed slowly, she pulled over a chair and took her brother's hand in her own. It was so cold, and even against her own pale skin, it looked... dead. 

 

Her brother was dead. 

 

Her brother was a vampire. 

 

He would never go to the beach again. He would never go to Christmas mass in the morning. If she got married and she wanted him to come it would have to be at night. He wouldn't be able to go to her graduation. He would never be able to eat pizza, or chocolate or popcorn again. 

 

Yet he was smiling in Eryk's arms. Smiling in his dead sleep. 

 

Did vampires dream?

 

~*~

 

“How bad was it?”

 

Eryk and Gabriel were sitting alone in a booth in a restaurant not far from the remains of Fangtasia. Pam was over at fire damaged club filling out insurance paper work and giving her statement to the police. Gabriel's sister and mother were wandering the buffet line and Eryk and Gabriel were peeling the labels off their TruBloods. 

 

“It wasn't all that bad --” 

 

“You said you would never lie to me. How bad was it?” 

 

“Bad.” Gabriel took a long sip of his TruBlood and sighed heavily. “The fire spread into the office and your jeans caught on fire, Pam managed to put it out and drag us five blocks through the streets screaming for help until some old woman let us inside her house. The whole back of your body was charred and Pam was burnt pretty badly too. Pam managed to phone some human donors who came over to replenish her, and she kept waking you up so you would feed from her. When night came we took you to the hospital and they put you on a blood drip right away. By the time you regained consciousness you were only about thirty percent burnt.” 

 

Eryk was silent for a long time as he held Gabriel to his body and kissed him softly. “What about you?”

 

“You curled yourself around me and protected me. I only got a third degree burn on part of my arm but it healed before sunset. I was so scared.” 

 

Eryk kissed Gabriel softly and wiped away his tears. “I protected you, that's all that matters.”

 

“You could have _died_ , then what would I have done?”

 

“Shh, don't talk like that.” Eryk rested his forehead against Gabriel's and kissed him softly, cradling his childe against his body. “Shhh.” 

 

Celeste and Helena Adams looked at each other before returning to the buffet line to give the two vampires time alone.

 

~*~

 

“State your name for the record.”

 

“Gabriel Adams. G-A-B-R-I-E-L A-D-A-M-S. I am 21 years old and I am a vampire. I was in Fangtasia when Steve Newlin attacked.” 

 

“Do you know why Mr. Newlin attacked the club?”

 

“I suspect it has to do with me and my boyfriend. Mr. Newlin seems to be under the delusion that my boyfriend and I are vampires he encountered over thirty years ago. Two weeks ago he kidnapped me and held me against my will in his basement.” 

 

“Why did you not report this incident?”

 

“I was terrified for my life, officer.”

 

Gabriel made a show of looking terrified and even managed to cry. Though uncomfortable, the officer handed him a tissue and did his best 'there, there'. Gabriel looked away and took a long swallow of his TruBlood. 

 

“What can you recall from the attack?”

 

“Not much I'm afraid. I was asleep – it was daytime and that's when we need to sleep. All I can really remember is my boyfriend – Eryk – pulling me up, hauling me upstairs and then the next thing I remember it was nighttime and I was in the hospital by his side. He had been badly burned.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that, is he better now?”

 

“He is. Thank you.” 

 

There was a long pause as the officer wrote some things down and then nodded his head. “You can go. Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

“Anything to help.”

 

Gabriel stood from the hard metal chair and walked out of the room where Eryk and Helena were waiting, he nodded his head. They stood but Gabriel motioned for them to sit as the officer walked out of the room. 

 

“Sir...” Gabriel called out, forcing himself to sound innocent and conflicted. “Is it possible to see Mr. Newlin? I want to tell him that there are no hard feelings between us.” 

 

The officer nodded and pointed to a hall leading to the holding cells and off Gabriel went. He walked into the dimly lit row of cells and found Steve Newlin's. The man was sitting on the cot, looking disgusted with the world in general. When he spotted Gabriel however, he was up at the bars and practically foaming at the mouth. 

 

Gabriel just smiled calmly and reached his hands in the bars to straighten Newlin's baby blue tie. He yanked him forward and down. A devilish smile appearing on his angelic face. “Just call me Pilate, Mr. Newlin. Have a nice life.” 

 

~*~

 

Steve Newlin lay on the cot, his eyes shut as he prayed for strength. A quiet noise, an almost gentle rapping against the bars made him open his eyes and look down. His heart beat faster and he moved to the front of the cell, his hands reaching out for the dark clothes wearing figure on the other side. 

 

“Junior.” 

 

Steve Newlin Jr smiled softly at his father and placed his hands on the steel bars of the cage. “Hello, Father.” 

 

“The news said...”

 

“I know what the news said. I hung myself. I died, Father.”

 

Newlin senior stepped back from the bars. “Blasphemy.” 

 

“I have someone I want you to meet, Father.”

 

Newlin's eyes flickered to the side of his son's body to a beautiful red-headed girl smiling up at him. 

 

“This is my Maker – Jessica.”


	10. Eternity

It was around three in the morning when Eryk and Gabriel arrived at the skeleton of the club. Pam, Celeste and Helena were all there. Pam was picking through the debris for any semblance of the life the hollowed out walls once held. 

 

“It's not so bad.” Eryk admitted, looking around, the main structure still stood, the inside was blackened and gutted but with a little hard work, Fangtasia could be back up and running. 

 

“The insurance said they would cover the damage.” Pam called, climbing over what once was the bar. She rummaged around and straightened up, laughing. Shaking out the item in her hands, she brushed it off and tossed it to Helena. “Should fit.”

 

Helena turned the t-shirt in her hands and then looked back at Pam. “Thanks!” 

 

Eryk broke from the group and walked slowly towards the shell of his back office. Stooping to avoid the low hanging beams he examined the room. It was relatively undamaged, save for the doorway and the floor and the large gaping hole in the wall Pam had made to save them. Eryk turned slowly and his heart fell, stepping over fallen beams and piles of debris, he crouched in front of the remains of Godric's throne. Reaching out a hand, Eryk barely managed to hold back a whimper as the whole thing collapsed in a low crunch and a plume of ash and dust. 

 

“There is nothing we can do.” Gabriel said, looking at the burnt pieces. “What is done cannot be undone.”

 

“I swore I would always take care of it. That I would cherish all you gave me.” 

 

“You did.” 

 

“There's nothing left from before...” 

 

“Not true.”

 

They still had the box Isabelle had given him. 

 

Eryk sighed – there was nothing left for them here.

 

~*~

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Helena asked after a forkful of salad and looking to the two vampires who were watching her with an intense curiosity. 

 

“No.” Eryk assured, pushing his empty bottle of AB around the tabletop.

 

He, Gabriel and Helena were sitting in an airport restaurant. Celeste was checking her and Helena's things. They were parting ways. Celeste and Helena back to Maine and Eryk and Gabriel were going to Berlin. 

 

Earlier that night, Eryk had bid goodbye to Pam, who promised to stay in touch and told him he better do the same. They had packed up what was important to them and headed to the airport. They had only briefly stopped at a tattoo parlour where Gabriel and Eryk had gotten tattoos on the inside of their right wrists. Gabriel had a stylized 'E' inside of an ankh and Eryk had a stylized 'G' inside of an ankh. When Helena asked what the ankh was for they just smiled and said nothing.

 

Celeste joined them with a tray of fish and chips. “So sorry that took so long.”

 

They sat in silence. Celeste and Helena ate and Gabriel and Eryk watched. Once they were done eating, Celeste pulled up a bag and fished out two wrapped boxes, handing one of each to Eryk and Gabriel. Curious, the males opened the boxes and found hand knitted scarves – Eryk's a deep blue and Gabriel's a deep red.

 

“It will be cold in Germany.” 

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh – they didn't feel the heat or the cold – but instead he smiled and slid off his chair to hug his mother. “Thank you, this was very thoughtful.”

 

_Flight Two Seven Nine to Maine now boarding at gate twelve._

 

“Oh, that's us.” Celeste said, gathering up her things.

 

Eryk and Gabriel walked Gabriel's mother and sister to the gate and they hugged and said goodbye, made sure they had emails and contact information before Eryk and Gabriel waved as the two women vanished down the platform to the plane. 

 

~*~

 

It was nearly dawn before the attendant for Anubis airlines led Gabriel and Eryk to their flight coffins. The walk to their platform was long but pleasantly silent and their route was deserted. 

 

“These are the two you ordered.”

 

“We only ordered one.” Gabriel frowned and examined the coffin which was made to Eryk's specifications and climbed in. “We can both fit.” 

 

“But sir, I --” 

 

Eryk bared his fangs with a low growl and climbed in next to Gabriel. “We'll be fine, close the lid.”

 

As the lid closed and they heard the sounds of it being secured, Gabriel curled against Eryk. They kissed softly as they listened to the sound of movement and felt the slow path the cart was being taken. 

 

“Jag alskar dig, Godric.” 

 

“Jag alskar dig, Eric.”


End file.
